


Rain, rain, go away.

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Bad Weather, Card Games, M/M, Nygmobblepot, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: it’s raining, it’s pouring!a nasty storm leaves Ed stuck in Oswald’s manor. Guess they’ll have to make the best of the time!





	Rain, rain, go away.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written Nygmobblepot in awhile so forgive me if it’s not the best!

It was a gloomy day in Gotham, not that it ever got particularly bright and/or sunny. A storm was rolling in and the weatherman was advising the citizens to be prepared to stay in their homes all night. Now for Oswald that wasn’t a problem. Unless it was for business, he generally stayed home; why go out there and be around idiots when he could sit in his guarded mansion and be with his favorite person (himself). 

Ed wasn’t feeling the same way. Just as he’d finished his work for the day was when he heard the booming thunder and the wind whip against the house. 

_We’re in for a long night of some nasty weather folks, so please avoid driving unless completely necessary._

It wasn’t necessary that he went home immediately, all that was waiting there for him was some day old pad Thai and re-runs of Star Trek, but still he felt that he didn’t want to intrude on Oswald’s nightly routine. Though they were colleagues and friends they’d never really spent much time together after work. When the days tasks were done they headed their separate ways. Laughter could be heard from downstairs, so Ed decided to see if Oswald’s guards were slacking off and he intended to scold them if so. What he found was Oswald, accompanied by two guards, playing a card game and drinking. 

“Oh Edward you’re still here? Have a seat! Driving in this weather would be a death sentence, do you know how to play Blitz?”

Ed took a seat across the table. The rules of Blitz were simple: players have a three card hand, the goal being to collect cards in a single suit worth 31 points or as near as possible to that total. Though he’d never played the game, he quickly found that he was quite good at it. 

Drinks flowed as cards were shuffled. Now Oswald found himself absentmindedly gazing at the glasses wearing man across the table, he’d always found him attractive and the smirk on his lips was only adding fuel to ever burning fire. 

“Looks like I win again, come on Oswald I thought you never lose.” Ed teased, the alcohol in his bloodstream was making him cocky. Oswald shook his head and blinked a few times, he hadn’t even been paying attention to the cards until Ed spoke. A bright red tinged his freckled cheeks. 

“This game is boring me, lets raise the stakes.“ he suggested. 

“Sounds wonderful, what do you suggest?”

The guards went back to their posts, it was clear that the game had just become two players only. Kapelput’s were notoriously big fans of games of chance so it was almost in the raven haired mans blood to suggest a bet. Each man flipped a card over and whoever had the higher number won and the loser paid their dues. Starting with five dollars and quickly escalating to a thousand the duo went through an extraordinary amount of alcohol as they flipped card after card. Ed found it increasingly more difficult to hold his tongue, especially when he so badly wanted to comment on how nice Oswald’s ass filled out those pants. 

“I think I left my windows rolled down!” Ed realized suddenly, slamming his glass down and making a mad dash to the door. It was when he stepped outside and faced the elements that he remembered that hadn’t driven to work that day. 

Oswald stifled a laugh as Ed trudged back inside. 

“You’re soaked, you need dry clothes. Just get undressed and I’ll get you something.” A sober Ed would’ve hesitated to stand stripped to his socks and briefs in his boss/friend’s house but a drunk Ed wouldn’t hesitate to strip completely naked. After all, Oswald did say to get undressed...and if he kept any article of clothing on he might acquire acute hypothermia (plus if Oswald really had been staring at him and not just drunkenly gazing at the wall he was going to love this). 

Footsteps echoed as Oswald made his way downstairs. Since there was a height difference the clothes he picked were bound to be a bit awkward size wise but they’d serve their purpose just fine, not that Ed ever wore them because upon seeing him nude the shorter man dropped them. All sorts of nasty thoughts were running through his head but the alcohol chose to instead ask a question. 

“How hard is it raining out there?!” It was a valid question given the fact that he was stripped completely, meaning surely all of his clothes were soaked. Ed chuckled, taking note of the bulge in Oswald’s pants. 

“I can be dirty, I can be clean, I can be delicate, I can be rough. People sometimes shake me or smack me. What am I?” The glasses wearing man asked, not expecting Oswald to respond by shoving him against the wall and placing his palm onto the others chest. He felt almost as if they should have created steam with warm skin against cold. 

“O-Oswald, I’ve wanted you...I do want you. I’ve never been with a man, you’re the only man I’ve thought about in this way.” Ed murmured, his experience with sex started and ended with a one night stand on Miss Kringles couch.

“Just let me take care of you.” Oswald didn’t mind letting Ed be the selfish one for once, he wanted him to have a good first experience. Expecting a kiss the taller male shut his eyes only for them to go wide as he felt Oswald’s lips around his hardened cock. 

Through hairspray and other hair care products Ed successfully threaded his fingers into Oswald’s hair. Compliments tumbled from his lips, every kind word he wanted to say but had held back now pouring out. The dark haired man would’ve been grinning ear to ear had he not had a cock in his mouth. Everything about this was so exciting that due to Ed’s frantic excitement all it took was Oswald looking up with those beautiful blue eyes for him to come undone. 

Thick ropes of cum filled his mouth and he swallowed them down just as quickly, making sure none got on his suit. Ed was feeling practically boneless, like if he were to take a step that his body would hit the floor and wobble like jello. 

“Do you want?” Ed managed to choke out. An odd phrasing for sure but he hoped Oswald understood that he meant to ask what the shorter male wanted him to do to him. 

“Not tonight, tonight I’d like to drink some more than go to bed.” He stood and walked over to his glass. “But don’t think this is over dear Nygma, this is just the first domino to fall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? Think “hey they’d be a cool person to follow on social media?” Well you’re in luck! 
> 
> Ko-fi: daggersandribbons  
Tumblr: girlwiththetechnicolorheart  
Twitter: hanathepanda  
Instagram: literalpugx


End file.
